rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Didi Pickles
Didila "Didi" Pickles is Tommy and Dil's beautiful mother. A part-time schoolteacher and married to Stu. It is revealed that she is coulrophobic or afraid of clowns, just like Chuckie Finster. Didi is also a Jewish-Russian American since having 2 Russian Jewish parents and may also have been born in Russia. Arlene Klasky said that she based the character on herself. Character The matriach of the Pickles' household is usually seen wearing a long red dress and a pearl necklace. Her most prevalent features are her wavy red hair and green round-frame eyeglasses. Without her eyeglasses, she can't see well and her eyes are small, black dots like Chuckie's. She is a supporter of Home Economics, and we mainly see her being a mother and housewife. Whenever her sons misbehave, she consults with various media published by her favorite child psychologist. She follows Lipshitz words by heart, she's a loving and doting mother. Didi loves both her sons with all her heart. Alongside her husband and his father, she gives considerably more attention to Angelica than the other adults. Additionally, she and Stu discipline her more often than Drew or Charlotte. She celebrates both Christian and Jewish holidays with her family. It's revealed that in "Mother's Day" Tommy's first memory of his mother was when he was just born. He remembers being put in an incubator and remembers seeing his mother for the first time. Saying she was the only one who noticed him and that she held his hand, saying "As long as I was there, she never let go". This said, it is possible that Tommy was born prematurely. And judging by Didi and Stu's reactions to her being pregnant with Dil, it is possible that they had trouble conceiving, which may be, in part, why they hold their children with such love and cherishing. It is also hinted that she knew Melinda. She admits to Betty on "Tommy's First Birthday" that she wants to be like the mothers on TV, making her children happy. Didi tends to be the mature one of the family and the main disciplinary one, as she gets angry in "Beauty Contest" when she realizes Stu and Lou disguised Tommy as a girl in a beauty contest. Didi also tends to take those who are considered professionals opinions too much to heart such as in "Weaning Tommy" she convinces Stu to listen to their dentist and try to wean Tommy off his bottle, even though Betty suggests she accept a second opinion and for that matter look at the dentist's diploma. However for the first time, she decides to quit and give him back his bottle. In "Game Show Didi" Didi is shown to have a great memory and desires greatly to win on a game show for trivia. Telling Tommy secretly, she would just like to find her place in the sun, since she's never won anything. In "Touch-Down Tommy" she does get upset when Tommy gets a bruise and scolds Stu, believing he'll be too caught up in his football game with the others. Oddly enough, in "The Stork" she, Betty, and Charlotte both become absorbed in a football game like their husbands. Didi is an all around friendly person, she enjoys shopping, planting, dancing, and even exciting rides like rollercosters. Didi also dressed up as Tarzan's girlfriend, Jane in "Party Animals". While she's smart and mentally strong and despite her beauty, she usually doesn't voice her oponions as much as others. She has been shown to be outspoken such as in the "All Grown Up" episode "Truth or Consequences" when she stood up to Principal Pangborn despite the fact that he was much bigger and stronger. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Pickles Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Characters with Dresses